Mon coeur balance
by Miss Siera
Summary: Kailee, la cousine de Sam vivant à la Push, rêve de sortir avec Embry. Alors qu'elle a enfin ses chances de réussir, un certain Paul tente clairement de la séduire. Lequel choisira-t-elle d'aimer? Couple: OC/Paul ou OC/Embry  /!\ ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde! =D

Voici "ma" premiere fic', faites vous plaisir! ^^

Disclamer: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas au sens propre, elle appartient a mes deux amies, et je les aide un peu. Elles m'ont donné l'autorisation de la publier ici, afin qu'ils y ai plus de personnes qui puisse profiter en la lisant ^^ Vous pouvez aussi la trouver sur skyrock. Sinon je tiens a vous signaler que cet univers non plus ne m'appartient pas( Ah bon!) ^^ mais à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer! =D

Mes chapitres sont assez courts, je l'avoue, mais cela permettra que je puisse poster toutes les deux semaines, voir plus! ;)

Et pour les fautes, sachez que je fais tout mon possible pr les éviter! =S Si vous en voyez, vous pouvez me prévenir, hein...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'espere que ça vous plaira! =D

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui, je rentrais en seconde, ça me stressait un peu ... Je me levai et jetai un coup d'oeil au miroir qui trônait au milieu de ma chambre. Son reflet me renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, le regard aussi noir que ses cheveux, couleur " corbeaux ", et la peau joliment cuivrée ... Bon, la première chose faire était de trouver une tenue convenable pour la rentrée. Je choisi donc une petite robe " guess " a froufrous avec des ballerines blanche, ensuite je me lissai les cheveux et me mis du gloss. Enfin prète je me tournai à nouveaux vers le miroir et, satisfaite du reflet qu'il me renvoyait, je souris.

En dévalant les escaliers quatres à quatres, je découvris mon cousin, Sam, qui avait l'air de m'attendre. Il m'interpella :

- Hey, Lee-lee ! (je savais que le fait d'employer ce surnom lui faisait mal depuis qu'il avait fugué l'année dernière et qu'il s'était séparé de Leah pour sa cousine Emily. Mais comme tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, il ne laissait rien paraitre et employait lui-même ce surnom ...) Pour ton entrée au lycée, c'est moi qui t'accompagne. En plus il faut que je parle " la bande ".

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine! " La bande " de mon cousin était sans aucun doute le groupe des mecs les plus beaux du collège, et maintenant du lycée. Elle se composait de 6 " membres " de mon lycée ainsi que de mon cousin qui était le leader. Moi & ma meilleure amie, Kim, ( j'ai une autre meilleure amie, Isabella Swan, mais que je vois très peu depuis que les Cullen sont parti ) nous sommes amoureuses de 2 des membres : elle de Jared , il est un peu plus grand que les autres ( excepté mon cousin ^^ ) très musclé et depuis la fin de l'année dernière , il a les cheveux coupés courts. Quand à moi, je suis fascinée par Embry Call : c'est le mec le plus beau , le plus gentil et le plus intéressant que je connaisse ( j'imagine car je ne luii ai jamais vraiment parlé ^^ ). Lui aussi est assez grand , musclé mais plus finement que les autres, et avec des cheveux longs atteignant le milieu de son dos.

Enfin arrivé devant le lycée, je descendis de la voiture et cherchai des yeux " la bande ".

- Ils ne sont pas la tes " disciples " lançai- je à Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non, mon avis ils risquent d'arriver un peu en retard sauf Embry , Quil & Seth.

Et ouii , en plus de Sam , Jared & Embry , il y avait aussi Paul , un grand costaud aux cheveux courts quii , je dois le dire , me flanque la frousse , Jacob quii était très souriant et qui paraissait vraiment sympa :) , Quil & Seth, le petit dernier. Sam l'évitait un peu, presque incociament, car c' était le frère de Leah.

- Okay répondis-je assez contente :D - Tiens voila ta copine quii arrive ...

En effet, Kim s'approchait de nous.

- Je te reprends ce soir me dit Sam.

-Okey, alors ce soir :)

Et je me dépéchais de rejoindre Kim.

- Kimy tu m'as trop manquée !

- Moi aussi tu m'as manquée ma Kailee ! Alors quoi de beau ?

- Pas grand chose & toii ?

- Pareil. Ah, au fait, j'adore trop ta robe ! Elle sourit. C'est pour faire craquer Embry, devina-t-elle - Je vois que tu as eu la m me id e lui r torquai-je en la regardant.

Elle portait une petite robe blanche Ralph Lauren avec des escarpins blancs assortis. Je l'enviais : elle , au moins, savait marcher avec des talons ;)

- Que veux-tu, les grands esprits se rencontre ...

- Ouii c'est exactement cela répondis-je. On va chercher nos emplois du temps ?

- Avec plaisir, j'aurais peut- être un cours en commun avec Jared !

- Et moii avec Embry ...

Nous partîmes donc en direction de l'accueil, pressées de découvrir nos nouveaux cours.

oOoOoOo

Voilaaa! =)

Ca chapitre plante un peu le décors, il vous a plu?

Ca me ferait plaisir que vous me laissiez un p'tit review, si vous avez le temps! ;) Comme ça j'aurait votre avis... Et puis faut avouer que ça m'encouragerai un tentinet a aller plus vite! ^^

Mais je peut pas vous forcer, hein... xD

Allez, a plus au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour chers lecteurs inconnus! =D

Je voulais dire un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un p'tit review, et à cellequi m'a mise dans ses fic's favorite, mais sans me laisser de commentaire... ^^ Il y a aussi des lecteurs inconnus à qui cette fic' plait, j'espere! Ne vous génez pas pour me laisser votre avis! ;)

RAR:

aliCetwilightF.F: Merci beaucoup! Tu es ma premiere revieweuse (...ça se dit? ^^) :) J'espere que la suite te plairas aussi!

lovemangaXxX: Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant! Et, entre nous, tu es une excélente pompom-girl! xD Tu m'as vraiment encouragée, voici une lonnngue suite (exceptionnelement!) à ta disposition! :)

Donc, comme précisé si-dessus, ce chapitre est très long par rapport aux autres! Vous comprendrez pourquoi... En lisant! lol =D

Disclamer: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas au sens propre, elle appartient a mes deux amies, et je les aide un peu. Elles m'ont donné l'autorisation de la publier ici, afin qu'ils y ai plus de personnes qui puisse profiter en la lisant ^^ Sinon je tiens à vous signaler que cet univers non plus ne m'appartient pas ( Hélas! ) ^^ mais à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer! =D

Bon, ben suite à tout ce blabla fort répétitif, voici le chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture :)

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 2:

En sortant de la salle d'accueil, Kim et moi avons comparé nos emplois du temps. Seulement deux cours en commun, physique et mathématiques, en fin de journée! La poisse...

La sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours : histoire (je déteste cette matière =/, moi, tout ce que j'aime, c'est les histoires Quileute et leurs légendes, eh oui je suis encore une gamine, et fiere de l'être!). En arrivant en classe, je le cherchai des yeux, on ne sait jamais ... mais malheureusement, il n'était pas là.

_ Mademoiselle Uley, le cours va commencer, asseyez-vous à côté de Léo.

Oh non, tout mais pas lui ! hurlai-je... Intérieurement, bien sur. Je partis donc m'asseoir coté de cet idiot. Le professeur se présenta et exposa le programme de l'année. Moi, je pensais à Embry tout en esseyant de repousser "les mains baladeuses " de Léo, quand je vis une boulette de papier atterrir sur mon bureau. Je l'ouvris, et lus silencieusement ce qu'il y avait marqué :

" Salut, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, mais moi c'est Victor. Je te trouve super belle, tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
PS: regarde, je suis le voisin de Nina."

Je me retournai et vit un garçon petit et mince; mignon, mais comme un gosse quoi, pas comme un homme. Il me faisait de grand coucou, un sourire un peu imbécile aux lèvres. Je répondis à son mot :

"Dsl je te connais à peine mais on peut toujours devenir ami, moi c'est Kailee =)"

Je ne reçut aucune réponse. Les cours de la matinée passèrent très lentement. A la sortie de classe, je couru vers Kim qui avait l'air super heureuse :

_ Alors ? lui demandais-je précipitamment.

_ Alors... Tu veux manger avec quelqu'un en particulier, ou on peut changer de table ?

_ Bah on peut changer de table, mais pourquoi faire ?

_ Eh bien en fait, Jared et moi on a tout nos cours ensemble, et ce matin il s'est retrouvé côté de moi. On a parlé et il a fini par me proposer d'aller manger avec lui et ses copains, je lui ai répondu que je devais manger avec toi alors il m'a dit que tu pouvais venir aussi ! Enchaina-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de respirer, tout en sautillant joyeusement autour de moi. Je mis quelques secondes comprendre...Cela signifiait que j'allai manger avec Embry ! Je me mis moi-même danser dans le couloir, et récoltais au passage quelques regards intrigués. Je ris, toute joyeuse, avant d'être prise d'un doute. Je le fis rapidement partager mon amie :

_ Rassure-moi, Embry sera là ?

_ Oui, il y aura toute la bande ! D'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller!

Quand nous arrivâmes la cafeteria, je repérai immédiatement la bande. Nous les rejoignâmes et nous assîmes à leur table. Jared s'avança vers nous et présenta Kim.

_ Les gars je vous présente Kim, ma nouvelle voisine de classe.

Kim fit un petit sourire gêné ...

_ Et c'est qui la fille coté? demanda Paul.

Fait comme si je n' étais pas là, surtout... Pensai-je.

_ C'est Kailee, répondit Kimy. Ma meilleure amie.

_Moi c'est Paul. Enchanté !

_ De même, répondis-je.

_ Je vais te présenter tout le monde, dit Jared à Kim.

Elle salua, fit la bise à tout le monde et, enfin, s'assit côté de Jared. Pendant ce temps, je restais plantée debout, indécise.

_ Salut, moi c'est Jacob ! Tu peux t'assoir, on mord pas! (Jared, Paul et Jacob rigolèrent)

Je le remerciai, mais restai debout car il enchainait déja :

_ Maintenant tu connais Jared, Paul et moi... Voici Embry (il répondit par un petit signe de la main *_*) Quil et Seth. A part ça, ton visage me dit vaguement quelque chose...

_ Dépassée, ta technique de drague! se moqua Paul.

_ Enfaite, je suis la cousine de Sam donc c'est possible que tu m'ai déjà vu avant. Du coup, je connaissait déjà vos prénoms, dis-je en m'asseyant à la seule place libre: à côté d'Embry... Yessss !

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et Embry soupira, il devait s'ennuyer ...

_ Eh bien, tu es sacrement bien protégée ! s'exclama Seth. Personne ne doit chercher à avoir des embrouilles avec Sam. En disant cela, il fit un clin d'oeil mais je ne sus pas à qui il était destiné.

_ J'adore vos tenues! commenta Paul. Vous avez reçu combien de demandes ?

Jared le fusilla du regard et Embry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé .

_ Deux pour moi! repondit Kim en me faisant un clin d'oeil ( c' était certainement pour rendre Jared jaloux). Et toi Kailee ?

_ Euh ben moii, une.

_ C'etait qui ! me demanda Kimy, curieuse.

_ Euh... il s'appelle Victor, c'est celui qui est là-bas! répondis-je en le désignant d'un rapide coup de menton.

_ Pas mal, commenta Kim, vous avez encore des cours ensemble ?

_ Oui, sport, tout de suite après.

_ Moi et Embry aussi! s'exclama Seth. D'ailleurs, je crois que l'on devrait y aller.

_ Entièrement d'accord, approuva Embry. Tu viens avec nous Kailee ?

Zut ! J'avais oublié de manger! Mais quelle idiote! A ce rythme là, au bout d'une semaine en Sa présence, je deviendrai anorexique! Bon, bah... Tant pis pour cette fois, je me rattraperais ce soir! Je partis donc avec Seth et MON Embry (d'amour ). J'adorais cette rentrée !

En cours de sport, la prof nous demanda de faire des équipes de 3 pour jouer au basket.

_ Tu te mets avec nous Kailee? me demanda Seth tandis que la prof donnait les instructions.

_ Si tu veux, lui répondis-je.

La prof finit ses explications, j'allais enfin pouvoir jouer avec Embry et Seth quand soudain, je vis Victor s'approcher :

_ Alors ? me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Tu es d'accord pour sortir avec moi ?

_ Euh... tu n'as pas reçu mon mot lui dis-je, gênée.

_ Ben non, quel mot?

Seth vint vers nous;

_ Lee-lee, tu viens, on t'attend !

Et là, je vis apparaitre Embry en bermuda, avec un tee-shirt moulant laissant deviner sa superbe musculature. Il avait aussi ramené ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval... Waouw!

_ J'arrive tout de suite!

_ Tu les connais ? me demanda Victor. Il parait que toutes les filles de 2nd aimeraient sortir avec l'un d'entre eux (Génial ! De la concurrence! ...), et que c'est les beaux-gosse du lycée ! Tu sors déjà avec l'un d'eux ?...

Non, mais mon Dieu c'est tellement tentant!

_ Je les connais parce que mon cousin est " le chef de la bande ", mais il n'est pas au lycée. En effet, ce sont sans aucun doute les plus beaux mecs du lycée mais, malheureusement, je ne sort avec aucun d'eux, même si ils sont celib'... Sauf mon cousin, ajoutai-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Je partis rejoindre Embry et Seth. Celui-ci me demanda :

_ Ca te dérange pas si je t'appelle Lee-lee ?

_ Non, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça de toute façon.

_ Même Sam ?

Ah mince, sujet sensible... C' était le surnom de Leah, sa soeur.

_ Alors tu sors avec Victor ? me demanda Embry (pour changer du sujet j'imagine).

_ Euh... Je viens de lui dire que non.

_ Râteau ! répondit Seth en s'esclaffant. T'as déjà un mec ? Parce que celui là il est quand-même mignon ...

_ Non, je suis célib', mais Victor c'est pas du tout mon genre ...

_ Et c'est quoi ton genre ? demanda Seth ?

Oh, ben mon genre c'est Embry

_ Euh... Je les préfère plus grand (Mon oeil, ouais !)

_ Je crois qu'on doit commencer à jouer ! Nous prévint Embry.

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 bis ( point de vue d'Embry ): [Eh oui, c'était ça la surprise! Ce sera râre, voir même unique! ;) ]

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je suis super content parce que je vais enfin LA revoir. "LA" c'est la fille que j'aime. Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais rien d'elle (même pas son prénom) je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole mais pour moi ça reste la petite copine idéale. Je me lève, me dépèche d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt mais malheureusement celui-ci craque... Encore! Une "poussée de croissance", selon ma mère. En fait on va dire que je suis passé de 65 à 78 kilos (de muscle ! ) en, disont, à peine deux mois. Mais apparemment, il n'y a que moi que cela inquite! J'enfile donc un autre Tee-shirt, plus large, en évitant les mouvements brusques et pars au lycée.

Enfin arrivé , je La cherche des yeux mais elle est introuvable... " la bande " (constituée de Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth & moii) vient vers moii.

_ Alors, c'était bien les vacances? me demanda Seth.

_ Genial et vous ?

_ Bien, répondirent-ils l'unisson.

En ce moment, je trouvais mes amis bizarres. Dans la bande, il y avait désormais deux groupes : les cheveux long/normaux ( Moii , Seth et Quil) et les cheveux super courts ( Sam , Jacob , Paul & Jared ). J'ai remarqué que depuis qu'ils se sont coupés les cheveux, ils nous parlent de moins en moins, ce sont fait des tatouages et ne rigolent plus qu'ensemble. Enfaite, sauf Paul, ils font de plus en plus bandeà part...

La sonnerie retentit.

_ On y va ? lança Seth.

_ Partez devant on vous rejoint après, répondirent " les cheveux court ".

_ Alors, me demanda Seth tandis qu'on traversait les couloirs du lycée, ou est miss La Push.  
(C'est le surnom qu'il avait donné à La fille)

_ Ben je sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais on aura peut- être des cours en commun...

_ J'espère pour toi, vieux. Bon, moi je file en arts. T'as quoi, là ?

_ Anglais.

Je partis donc seul vers la salle d'Anglais, personne n'était encore arrivé sauf le prof.

_ Monsieur Call, je vous laisse vous asseoir, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Vos camarades ne sont pas encore là ? Mais enfin ...

Blabla bla, rentrée, blablabla, savoir vivre...

J'arrétai de l'écouter à ce moment et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Je me voyais avec Elle, main dans la main sur la plage de la Push ... Quand mon rêve fut brusquement interrompu par la voix de la fille que je haissais le plus : Bliss.

_ Embry, ça fait trop longtemps ! Je suis super heureuse de te revoir! Je m'assois à côté de toi, ça te dérange pas j'éspere !

Euh... Si.

_ Fais comme tu veux, répondis-je le plus indifférent possible.

Faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées !

_ Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

_ Génial, lui répondis-je sans conviction, de façon à couper court à la conversation... Autant dire impossible !

_ Oh, moi aussi ! Avec Mina et Alizée ( ses deux copines, on dirait des clones! Toutes les trois sont toujours habillées, coiffées et maquillées pareille! ) on est allées à la plage et il y avait des mecs trop chou , ils ont essayé de nous draguer mais on les a trop sacé, pas assez musclés (Et blablabli et blablabla...) . Oh, en fait, j'ai remarqué que Paul s'était fait un tatouage ! Il est trop sexy avec ! Faudrait que tu t'en fasses un, toi aussi, j'adore les mecs qui ont des tatouages!

Raison de plus pour ne pas en faire !...

_ Je n'en veux pas. Et puis je ne cherche pas à te plaire Bliss.

Elle arreta de jacasser et ne m'adressa plus la parole de l'heure... Les vacances !

A chaque début de cours, j'espérais La voir pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Elle, mais nous n'eumes aucun cours en commun durant la matinée. Le moral dans les chaussettes, je me rendis à la caféteria en trainant des pieds : je ne la verrai pas aujourd'hui et j'allai entendre les railleries de Seth, les blagues foireuse de Paul, les commandements de Jacob... Seuls Quil et Jared n'allaient pas m'importuner ce midi.

En arrivant, je remarquai que la bande encerclait Jared et lui posait de multiples questions :

_ C'est qui ? demandait Jacob.

_ Elle s'appelle comment ? enchaina Quil.

_ Elle ressemble à quoi ? s'enquit Paul.

J'adore Paul mais il y a une chose qui m' énerve chez lui c'est sa façon de qualifier les filles, il les juges selon leur physique et ne s'intéresse pas aux filles "banales", il les drague tout le temps et les traite presque comme si c'était des objets qu'on prend et rejette quand on en veut plus. Mais le pire c'est que c'est lui qui a le plus de succés dans la bande alors que, okay je ne suis pas un Bg, je suis potable, mais Jacob et plus beau que Paul je pense et il traite les filles avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse et de respect. Les filles sont, et resteront toujours des énigmes ...

_ Elle s'appelle Kim, elle est brune, très belle et super sympa !

Je pensai aussitôt CETTE fille. Non ce n'était pas possible, Jared n'allait pas me la prendre, il n'oserai pas ! ... Quoi-que à part Seth, personne ne savait que je l'aimais. Je fus pris d'un doute horrible qui se confirma : Je la vis entrer dans la cafet' avec une copine plus que banale, et alors qu'elle s'avancait vers nous, Jared dit :

_ La voilà , c'est elle .

Je crus que j'allais lui sauter au cou quand je vis qu'il se dirigeait non pas vers Elle, mais vers la fille plutot banale qui l'accompagnait. Il nous la présenta :

_ Les gars, je vous présente Kim, ma voisine de classe.

Kim nous adressa un sourire timide.

_ Et c'est qui la fille côté? demanda Paul.

Non pas Paul , il ne doit surtout pas s'intéresser à elle sinon je suis fichu !

_ C'est Kailee, répondit Kim. Ma meilleure amie.

Kailee, elle s'appelait Kailee ... Enfin je savais!

_ Moi c'est Paul, enchanté !

Oh mais tais-toi, elle s'en fout ! ... Eh mince, je deviens jaloux.

_ De même, répondit Kailee.

Ce n'est rien Embry, c'est de la politesse... Absolument pas de l'interêt, juste de la politesse...

_ Je vais te présenter tout le monde, proposa Jared à Kim.

Elle fit un tour de table en nous saluant. Pendant ce temps, je remarquai que Kailee n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Salut, moi c'est Jacob. Tu peux t'assoir, hein! On mord pas !

Encore une blague que je ne comprenais pas. Jacob, Jared et Paul, eux, étaient explosés de rire... On dit ça quand on a 5 ans, pas 16!

_ Merci, répondis-elle assez gênée. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

_ Maintenant tu connais Jared, Paul et moi... Voici Embry, je lui fis un petit signe de main. ...Quil & Seth. A part ça, ton visage me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Alors là si Jake s'y met aussi, c'est complètement foutu!

_ Dépassée, ta technique de drague! se moqua Paul.

Je m'énervai interieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ! Lâchez-la !

_ Enfaite, je suis la cousine de Sam donc c'est possible que tu m'ais déjà vu avant. Du coup, je connaissais déjà vos prénoms, dit-elle en s'asseyant côté de moi.

(Etait-ce un hasard ou elle s'était volontairement assise là ! Je jetai un regard circulaire à la table. Non, c'était la dernière place libre... La chance ! )

A ces mots, les gars écarquillèrent les yeux, et je poussai un soupir. Si Sam apprenait que j'aimais sa cousine, j'étais mort.

_ Eh bien, tu es sacrement bien protégée ! s'exclama Seth. Personne ne doit chercher à avoir des embrouilles avec Sam! Il me fit un clin d'oeil... Pas très discret, le mec !

_ J'adore vos tenues, commenta Paul. Vous avez reçu combien de demande ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais foutu, il s'intéressait vraiment elle!

_ Deux pour moi, répondit Kim, et toi Kailee ?

_ Euh ben moi, une. Répondit-elle.

_ C'est qui? s'enquit son amie, assez surprise d'avoir reçu une réponse positive à sa question.

_ Euh... il s'appelle Victor, c'est celui qui est là-bas, répondit elle en le désignant d'un rapide coup de menton.

Bon, okay, il n'est pas moche. Mais il a une tête de gamin ! Et puis déjà, comment ose-t-il s'intéresser MA princesse ?

_ Pas mal, commenta Kim. Vous avez encore des cours ensemble ?

_ Oui, sport tout de suite après.

_ Moi et Embry aussi! s'exclama Seth. D'ailleurs, je crois que l'on devrait y aller!

_ Entièrement d'accord, répondis-je tout heureux. J'ajoutais, tentant de controler ma voix : Tu viens avec nous, Kailee ?

En cours de sport, la prof nous demanda de faire des équipes de 3 pour jouer au basket. Seth proposa à Kailee d'aller dans notre equipe, et celle-ci accepta immédiatement. Tant mieux pour moi!

Soudain je vis le "Victor" s'approcher, et elle le rejoignit rapidement. A mon grand soulagement, il avait plus l'air de l'embêter qu'autre chose.

_ Kailee + Embry vont faire des petits bisous, et des petits bébés et vont se marier me chantonnait Seth.  
Je le fusillai du regard.

_ Rooh, ça va, je rigole ! Nan, sérieux elle est belle.

_ Je sais, elle est parfaite, répondis-je.

_ Oh ! Embry est amoureux... susurra-t-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le terrain, en tenue de sport. Kailee parlait toujours avec Victor, elle semblait gênée. Plongé dans mon observation, je ne vis pas Seth s'approcher d'elle.

_ Lee-lee, tu viens? On t'attend ! l'interrompit-il.

Le temps qu'elle réagisse, je détournai mon regard. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle sache que je l'observais depuis tout l'heure. Quelques secondes, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et une décharge électrique me parcouru des pieds la tête.

_ J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle. Elle discuta encore une minute avec Victor puis nous rejoignit.

_ Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Lee-lee ? Lui demanda Seth lorsqu'elle arriva.

_ Non, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça de toute façon.

_ Même Sam ? ne put s'empecher de demander Seth.

Ouch ! C' était le surnom de Leah, sa soeur. Ca avait mal tourné entre elle et Sam, alors si elle apprenait qu'il surnommait quelqu'un d'autre comme ça, il faudrait mieux éviter de rester dans les parages...

_ Alors tu sors avec Victor? demandais-je pour changer de sujet... Bon, ok, aussi ( ... Bon, ça va, surtout! ) pour me renseigner.

_ Euh... Je viens de lui dire que non, avoua-t-elle. (Ouuuf !)

_ Râteau ! s'exclama Seth en s'esclaffant. Tu as un mec ? Parce que celui la il est quand-même mignon ...

Si j'avais pus, je l'aurais étranglé rien que pour avoir posé la question. Mignon! Comment ça MIGNON !

_ Non, je suis célib', mais Victor c'est pas du tout mon genre ...

_ Et c'est quoi ton genre? demanda Seth.

C'était assez indiscret mais, pour une fois, je fus content qu'il ai posé la question. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurais fait !  
Elle réfléchit. J'aurais rêvé qu'elle dise : Embry!

_ Euh... Je les préfère plus grand!

Raté !  
... Dis donc, qu'est-ce que c'est précis ! Pensais-je, sarcastique. Je m'aperçus que la prof distribuait déjà les ballons.

- Je crois que l'on doit commencerà jouer, les avertis-je.

oOoOoOo

Fin! Alors, ça vous à plu ?

Alleeez, donnez moi votre avis, soyez simpa! ;) Entre autrices on sait ce que c'est, on doit se serrer les coudes! lol ^^

Bonne soirée (pour moi, c'est plutôt bonne nuit^^) ou bonne aprém'... Enfin, je vais pas tous vous les faire!

Bisoux!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou mes cheres premieres lectrices de cette premiere fic'! ;)

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser à propos du dernier chapitre, il était en effet illisible! Enfaite je comptait le "remettre en forme" mais mon ordi à eut un gros beug qui m'a retardé d'une journée... J'espère sincerement que cela ne vous découragera pas pour autant de lire la suite!

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, même cette fic' n'est qu'en (tres petite) partie à moi! oO

R.A.R:

J'adorerais répondre à vos review mais j'ai un p'tit probleme ^^ Je n'arrive pas à voir ou se trouvent les review que j'ai reçu... Vous moquez pas! Je suis trop nul en informatique et en anglais je vous en parle même pas! Si il y avais une gentille lectrice qui pouvait m'envoyer un message pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement de çi et ça... Merci! =D

En tout cas un enoorme merci à celle qui m'ont laissé un review, ça me fait super plaisir!

Allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps! xD

Bonne lecture à vous :)

oOoOoOo

Je sortais des vestiaires, propre et changée, quand je vis Paul, accoudé au mur, qui attendait quelqu'un. Je l'abordais :

_ Tu attends qui ? Embry, Seth...

_ Non, je t'attendais toi. Mon visage vira au rouge et Paul sourit gentillement.

_ Tu rentres comment chez toi? reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Embry qui approchait.

Surprise pas sa question, j'allais répondre lorsqu' Embry intervint :

_ Kailee, ça te dit un tour à la plage ?

Waouh ! J'étais invitée par EMBRY CALL !

_ Avec plaisir, j'adore la plage.

_ Génial, je peux venir ? demanda Paul.

_ Si tu veux... répondit Embry avec indifférence.

Nous partîmes donc, Embry, Seth, Paul et moi, pour la plage qui se situait à 200 mètres du lycée, dans un silence pesant. La plage était spacieuse. L'eau scintillante était d'un bleu profond, grâce au soleil qui rayonnait ce jour là.

_ Je vais piquer une tête, vous venez ? dit Paul.

_ Bien sur ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Ils enlevèrent leurs tee-shirts et leurs chaussures sous mon œil attentif mais discret. Je détaillais le torse musclé d'Embry, admirative. Ce fut de courte durée car il s'en aperçut . Je détournais aussitôt la tête, gênée, quand Seth me lança :

_ Hey, Lee-lee, tu viens te baigner avec nous ?

_ Je n'ai pas de maillot.

_ Bah met toi en sous-vêtements, conseilla-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Paul lui lança un regard assassin, ce à quoi Seth répondit, avec détachement, par un haussement d'épaule.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, dis-je, sarcastique.

Je m'assis sur un morceau de bois flotté et observais les garçons se chamailler dans l'eau quant je sentis des bras me soulever : Embry. J'étais bien dans ses bras, je l'observais en me demandant pourquoi il me portait. Je me rendis rapidement compte qu'il m'emmenait vers la mer.

_ Tu fais quoi, là ? lui demandai-je.

_ Tu vas voir... répondit-il en commençant à entrer dans l'eau.

_ N'y pense même pas ! le menaçai-je en me débattant furieusement. Tu fais ça je... je...

_ Tu quoi, me coupa-t-il.

_ Je te tue ! hurlais-je sans vraiment le penser.

Il rigola et continua à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Les deux autres nous regardaient, écroulés de rire. A vrai dire, outre ce qui m'attendait, j'adorais ce moment.

_ A le une...

_ Ma robe ! Criai-je.

_ Tu veux que je te l'enlève ? quémanda Paul.

Embry le fusilla du regard et faillit me lâcher. Puis il reprit son calme.

_ A la deux...

Je me serrais le plus fort possible contre lui en attendant le trois.

_ Et à la trois !

Il me lâcha. Je tombai à l'eau. Heureusement, il faisait beau et chaud donc la mer n'était pas trop froide. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'émergeais de l'eau, entièrement mouillée, les cheveux dégoulinants collés à mon visage, ma robe épousant la moindre forme de mon corps. Ils étaient tous morts de rire.

_ Tu ne te maquilles pas ? me demanda Paul, hilare.

_ Non pourquoi ? dis-je en tentant d'essorer mes cheveux et le haut de ma robe, apres avoir plus ou moins ésssayé de frapper Embry.

Peine perdue...

_ Parce que sinon tu aurais deux vielles traces sous les yeux.

_ Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé... Mince, mes chaussures !

_ Tu ne les avais pas enlevées ? me demanda Embry.

Je ne répondis pas et fis semblant de faire la tête.

_ Mais elle boude en plus ! Tu veux reprendre un bain salé ?

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

_ Non, non arrête ! le priai-je. Je commence à avoir froid.

_ Mince, tu n'as pas de change ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Bah non, je ne pensais pas aller à la plage ce matin.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te tenir chaud, me dit Paul en s'approchant et en passant ses bras autour de moi. Il était brulant !

_ Tu as de la fièvre ? m'inquiétais-je.

_ Mais non ! C'est toi qui es gelée.

_ Remontons sur la plage, alors ! lança Embry sur un ton glacial.

Je m'exécutai et commençai à revenir vers la grève, encombrée de Paul qui ne me lâchait pas. Arrivés sur le sable sec, Embry me prêta son tee-shirt de sport blanc ainsi qu'une de ses vestes.

_ Tiens ! Ca devrait te réchauffer. Désolé...

_ Ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait rire, enfaite. Je lui souris timidement et la culpabilité que je lisais sur son visage fut rapidement effacé pas un sourire rayonnant.

_ Ca te dérange pas si je mets le tee-shirt par-dessus mas robe ? lui demandai-je. Il va surement être mouillé.

_ Oh non, c'est pas grave. Vas-y !

J'enfilais alors ses vêtements qui portaient sa délicieuse odeur. Rien que pour cela, je me félicitais intérieurement de m'être mouillée entièrement lors de cette petite baignade forcée, et de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un change. Paul, qui m'avait enfin lâché durant cette opération, menaçait de revenir à la charge quand mon portable sonna. Sam.

_ Kailee Uley. T'es ou ? Sa voix suintait l'inquiétude et la colère.

_ A la plage...

_ Avec qui ?

J'avais mis le haut-parleur et regardai les garçons, paniquée. Paul me souffla :

_ Ne parle surtout pas de nous, sinon on est mort !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant, mais je lui obéis quand même.

_ Je suis avec Pauline, inventai-je.

Paul rit doucement de mon mensonge mais je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit taire.

_ Il y a aussi des filles de ma classe... enchainai-je.

_ Ok, je viens te chercher.

_ NON ! Enfin... pas la peine de te déplacer, je rentre.

_ Alors dépêche toi ! cria-t-il.

Je raccrochai et partis en vitesse, mon sac sous le bras. A la lisière du petit bois, je me retournai, adressai un signe de la main aux garçons, puis je repris ma course.

oOoOoOo

Et voila! J'espere qu'il vous à plu... Allez, vous pouvez bien me laissez un p'tit review, non? Si vous avez quelques secondes, avant de passer votre chemin, ça me fairait vraiment plaisir! =D

D'ailleur j'ai remarqué que ça me stimulait vraiment à poster la suite... Mais non c'est pas du chantage, j'oserais pas! lol J'appellerais plutot ca un remerciement, une récompence... Vous me laissez un review qui m'a fait plaisir (tout les review me font plaisir! ) et pour vous remercier je poste la suite plus vite...

'Fin bref, tout ca pour dire... Pleaaase, soyez simpa avec moi, pauvre autrice débutante!

Dans ce chapitre, Kailee avance un peu dans son plan "séduction Embry" xD mais Paul a l'air de vouloir prendre des initiatives... =D Comment va se passer la rencontre avec Sam ? ... Je vous le dit, entre nous, le chapitre suivant va faire progresser l'histoire... Beaucoup, même... ^^

A la prochaine, bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le moooonde!

Qui je suis! Bah, Miss Siera... Comment ça ca ne vous dit rien! ...Bon, ok, j'arrete de faire semblant de pas comprendre. Le pire dans tout ca c'est que j'ai au moins 5 chapitres d'avance et je suis même pas fichue d'en poster un. M'en voulez pas trop, même si j'ai aucune excuse valable en stock! '°_°'

Pour ce qui est des R.A.R, j'ai besoin d'aaiiideuuuh! Je sais pas comment on fait pour envoyer un message de remerciement à mes trrrres appréciées revieweuses. Oui parce que je voudrais pas qu'elle pensent que j'en ai rien à faire de leur review! Oo A vrai dire j'arrive même pas à retrouver les review sur mon compte... Vous l'aurez compris, je suis une vrai m*** en informatique. Si quelqu'un avait l'extreme émabilité de m'expliquer, je lui en serait reconnaissante et je lui enverrais même, du coup, un message de remerciement ^^

Hmm donc vous voulez peut-etre un 'tit résumé? Alors Kailee et Kim ont réussit à se lier au "clan", contre l'avis de Sam. Kailee amorce un rapprochement avec Embry, le mec qu'elle aime depuis toujours. Il a l'air de succomber à son charme naturel^^ Mais Paul commence lui aussi de son coté à prendre des initiatives. Dans le chap précédant ils étaient tous réunis à la plage quand Sam demande à Kailee de rentrer...

Attendez, ne vous jetez pas sur le chapitre directement, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'une partie des perso présent dans cette fic' appartiennent à... Ah, vous êtes déja au courant! Bon, alors allez-y...

Bonne lecture! =D

oOoOoOo

Chapitre 4 

Lorsque j'arrivais, dix minutes plus tard, Sam écarquilla les yeux. Mes affaire... Oh mince !

_ Embry Call ? Demanda-t-il avec un air menaçant.

_ Oui, et alors ?

_ Je croyais que tu étais avec Pauline ?

_ Elle était là aussi... mentis-je en désespoir de cause.

C'est à ce moment que ma mère fit irruption, vêtue d'une robe décoltée qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle morigéna doucement Sam :

_ Laisse la tranquille, voyons ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal...

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'elle soit intervenue. Je ne souhaitais pas du tout recevoir les foudres de Sam ! Elle me sourit à son tour, et repartit vaguer à ses occupations.

_ Va pour Embry. Mais je t'interdis de t'approcher de Paul, Jared ou Jacob !

_ Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

_ Parce qu'ils vont te décevoir !

Sur ses mots, prononcés d'une voix blessante, il partit en claquant la porte. Je lui criai quand même, bien que peu certaine qu'il m'entende :

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, c'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux !

Je restais plantée au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je serais bien partie chez Emilie, mon refuge, mais Sam qui y habitait la moitié du temps (l'autre moitié ici) s'y trouvait surement. Je n'avais par-dessus tout pas envie de le revoir. Pas la peine non plus d'aller chez Bella en ce moment, encore moins chez Sue Clearwater. Si c'était pour subir les regards assassins de sa fille, non merci !

Je décidais alors de vagabonder dans le coin, en espérant trouver un endroit tranquille ou me réfugier. Je pris mon I-pod, mon sac, une veste et me dirigeais vers la porte quand ma mère m'interpella de la cuisine :

_ Tu vas où ?

_ Chez Kim, mentis-je à nouveau. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude, pensai-je.

_ Ne rentre pas trop tard...

Ma mère manquait cruellement d'autorité. Pour une fois, cela m'arrangeait.

Je partis donc en direction de la plage et m'assis sur le même rondin qu'il y'a une heure. Seule, je contemplai le sable fin et doux qui me chatouillait les pieds, et me mis à pleurer...

Soudain, des bras puissants m'enveloppèrent et m'attirèrent à eux, tout en me brulant la peau.

_ Tu veux mourir d'hypothermie ?

Je reconnu la voix de Paul. Je séchai rapidement mes larmes d'un revers de la main et voulu m'évader de son étreinte, mais il me serra d'autant plus fort contre lui. Bien qu'il soit torse nu, son étreinte était brulante. Comme il vit que je cessais de résister, il me souleva, me mit sur ses genoux, et m'enlaça de nouveau, sans rien dire.

J'avais envie de fuir, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre tant j'étais bien dans ses bras... Il rompit le silence le premier :

_ T'es quand même mieux comme ça... Mais pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

_ Pour rien... T'inquiètes pas, laisse tomber.

_ T'as eu des ennuis avec Sam ?...

Je ne répondis pas, et regardai le coucher de soleil, au loin, d'un air mélancolique. Ces bras qui m'enlaçaient doucement la taille... Qui me réconfortaient tant... Ce n'était pas ceux de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde... Une larme chaude coula lentement le long de ma joue, et vint nicher dans le creux de mon cou. Paul me l'essuya avec douceur et me dit :

_ C'est magnifique... Regarde ce coucher de soleil, il annonce avec grâce et beauté, dans un éclat de couleurs chatoyantes, la fin de cette journée. Alors sèche tes larmes, et songe à celle du lendemain.

_ C'est vraiment beau ce que tu dis, déclarai-je en rougissant.

_ Merci, ta beauté m'inspire.

Je rougis un peu plus et tentai de partir, embarrassée, mais il m'en empêcha en enserrant ma taille de ses bras musclés.

_ C'était un compliment, ne soit pas gênée, dit-il en souriant.

Puis il me fit tourner la tête d'une main et me fixa intensément. D'autant plus gênée, je détournai le regard et m'absorbai dans la contemplation des vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage. Je sentais son haleine douce me chatouiller la peau, il me releva le visage, et bientôt nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je tentai d'échapper à ce baiser mais il teint fermement mon visage d'une main tandis-que l'autre resserrait encore notre étreinte. Quelque peu contrainte, je ne pus que prendre le temps d'examiner ce baiser. Il avait les lèvres légères, douces et chaudes à la fois. Je dois avouer qu'il embrassait bien. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression sur les miennes, juste assez pour montrer l'étendue de sa passion. Il embrassait si bien que je finis par lui rendre son baiser et nos lèvres se mirent à bouger à l'unisson. Sa langue vint taquiner ma lèvre inférieure avant d'interrompre ce baiser, qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, pour se glisser sensuellement le long de mon cou...

_ Paul, arrête, soufflai-je. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

_ Si, justement.

Sur ce, ses lèvres revinrent se poser sur les miennes qui n'opposèrent aucune résistance. C'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon propre corps. Dés qu'il me lâcha, il me dit :

_ Désolé. Je ne savais pas si tu étais d'accord mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher.

_ Effectivement, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! Je pourrais porter plainte pour tentative de viole, plaisantai-je. Non, mais t'inquiètes, ce n'était pas si terrible...

_ Serai-ce un moyen détourné de m'avouer que tu as aimé ça ? Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas ma gêner...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le contredire, et ses lèvres replongèrent aussitôt gouter les miennes. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un baiser anodin, comme les précédents, mais bientôt je sentis sa langue qui tentait de s'introduire dans ma bouche !

L'image d'Embry apparut alors comme un flash dans ma tête et je repoussais violement Paul. Il s'excusa à nouveau :

_ Désolé... Une pulsion. Dors maintenant, tu as cours demain.

En effet, la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps avait duré ce fichu baiser ? Je voulu rentrer, il m'en empêcha et commença à me bercer.

Je m'endormis rapidement dans ses bras, en me disant qu'il était décidément temps que je me mette à la musculation, avant notre prochaine rencontre ...

oOoOoOo

J'avoue, ce chap n'est pas tres long, mais avouez qu'il est décisif! Est-ce que c'est bien exprimé? Non? ... Ok je remballe. A+!

Non je rigole, je ferai jamais ça... Avant d'avoir fait un petit sondage! ^^

Avec qui préfereriez vous que Kailee finisse (Je dis bien "finisse", parce que ça va, ça vient...) ? Je précise que votre opinion n'aura surement pas d'impact sur la fic, à moins que grace à vous, et si vous avez le meme opinion que moi, j'arrive à la convaincre de modifier la fin... Je vous dirais rien, de toute facon!

Enfin bref, votez, j'aimerai bien voir ce que vous en pensez, en tant que lecteur, et quelles sont vos préférence...

Bisous, au chapitre prochain (bientot, qui sait!) =D

PS: Y'a quelqu'un qui pourrai m'aider pour mon probleme de review? Pleaaase! *_* (Traduction: Yeux larmoyants)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou! =D

Je vous souhaite à toutes une excelente année 2011, pleines d'inspiration et de review pour les autrices (Ca se dit, ca!^^) et de trouvailles pour les lectrices :)

Je remercie particulierement celles qui ont eut la gentillesse de me reviewer l'année derniere, et j'espere qu'il en sera de meme cette année. Je compte meme battre mon record! (J'y suis pas... Ah non, si je commence deja a me décourager!) En tout cas comptez sur moi pour vous répondre personnellement!

Donc voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic', pas tres long d'ailleurs... Eh, on ne se plaint pas dans les rang s'il vous plait!^^

.oOoOoOo.

Chapitre 5

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, j'étais sur la plage, collée à Paul. Désorientée, les souvenirs d'hier me revinrent peu à peu à la mémoire. J'essayai de me dégager de lui, mais ses bras musclés m'enlaçaient encore et ne me laissaient aucune issue. Je tournai la tête pour le réveiller mais ne m'y résignai pas en le voyant ainsi. Profondément endormi, son visage reflétait calme et sérénitée. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait échapper un souffle chaud, au rythme tranquille de son cœur. Je tournai lentement ma tête, pour éviter tout mouvement brusque, et la reposai sur son épaule. Je me sentais bien, j'aurais voulu rester ici mais je me rappelai que nous avions cours à 8h et il était... 7h 20! Je me débattis tant bien que mal pour quitter son étreinte mais, l'esprit embrumé, il raffermit encore sa prise sur moi. J'étais déjà vraiment à l'étroit entre ses bras, mais là c'était trop ; Beaucoup trop ! Je commençais à suffoquer !

_ Paul ! PAUL ! J'étouffe ! criai-je en m'étranglant pas la même occasion.

Il se releva brusquement du tronc sur lequel nous avions dormi, sans pour autant me lâcher. Il ne dut pas remarquer que, étant plus grand que moi, il me faisait totalement décoller de terre. Il fut pris d'un léger vertige qui le fit tanguer de gauche à droite... Et moi avec. Enfin, Paul se ressaisit et sembla se rendre compte de la situation :

_ Kailee, tu m'as fait peur !... Oh mince, il est quelle heure ?

_ Euh... 7h 25. Tu peux me poser à terre, maintenant ?

_ Ah, oui, dit-il en me reposant rapidement sur le sable... Bon, sa va on n'est pas trop en retard. Mais tu comptes aller en cours comme ça ?

Instinctivement, je portai ma main à mes cheveux.

_ Non, tes cheveux sont biens, mais tes vêtements...

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ma robe est pleine de sel et de sable et Embry voudra certainement reprendre sa veste...

Embry... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Retourne chez toi, alors.

_ T'es malade toi ! Avec mon cousin qui traine dans les parages! S'il me voit comme ça, je suis morte !

_ Moi aussi, se geignit-il.

_ T'inquiètes, il ne saura jamais rien pour hier soir ! dis-je, avec conviction.

_ Tu sais, il saura... Il sait toujours tout. Donc tu peux déjà commencer à te vanter auprès de tes copines, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alors, je fus subitement prise d'un doute terrible. On ne sortait pas ensemble, là, hein ?

Non, bien sur que non ! me rassurai-je tant bien que mal.

_ Je vais appeler ma sœur pour qu'elle te rapporte des fringues.

_ Merci, répondis-je, embarrassée.

Sa sœur me ramena une robe blanche et des ballerines assorties sans faire de commentaires, ce qui me soulagea. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à lui donner une excuse sans queue ni tête pour lui expliquer ma situation.

A 7h 45 nous arrivâmes, Paul et moi, au lycée. Je pensais, comme à mon habitude, aller en cours avec Kim, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer du Groupe. Enfin, et heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie retentit. Paul me déposa un léger bisou sur la joue et partit avec le clan tandis que j'allais rejoindre Kim qui me regardait, interloquée.

_ Salut Kimy ! Ca va ?

_ Kailee Uley, t'étais où ? Enfin, ça je le sais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Paul ? Parce que hier soir, avec Jared... Enfin bref, hier soir,je me suis promenée sur la plage et je t'ai vue en train de dormir, collée à Paul ! D'ailleurs, il devait apprécier car il te détaillait, à la limite de l'émerveillement...

Elle ricana et je rougis violement en m'imaginant la scene?

_ Bref, tu sors avec lui ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Tu n'es plus amoureuse d'Embry ?

_ Zen, zen Kimy ! Je vais tout te raconter...

_ Ouais, t'as plutôt intérêt !

_ ... Mais là faut qu'on aille en cours, donc à tout à l'heure !

Je partis avec empressement, sans me retourner, et je l'entendis rager dans mon dos. Direction mon premier cours, musique.

Bien sur, je me retrouvais en retard. J'ouvris précipitamment la porte de la classe, essoufflée d'avoir couru dans les couloirs. Moi et mon sens de l'orientation... La prof me pria d'une voix glaciale de m'asseoir. J'avançais lentement vers les tables, me laissant le temps d'analyser la classe. Ce que je vis ne fut pas pour me réjouir : Il y avait Paul, Victor et Embry... Bonne nouvelle, en soit si il n'y avait eut pas ce détail mineur : Ils étaient tous sans voisin ! Bon, je n'aime pas Victor, donc lui c'est réglé. Mais il y avait les deux autres qui me fixaient, pensant et espérant visiblement que je m'assoie à coté d'eux.

J'étais plongée dans mon dilemme intérieur, quant cette pouf de Bliss surgit dans la classe. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Paul, qui fit la moue. Je déteste cette fille, mais là je la remerciais profondément d'avoir mit fin à mon dilemme et m'assis à coté d'Embry qui affichait un sourire.

_ Salut, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

_ Salut ! Ca va ?

_ Oui, à part que je viens de faire un marathon pour arriver à l'heure... Et toi ?

Il rit.

_ Tranquille... Ton cousin te cherchait ce matin, il avait l'air inquiet. T'étais ou ?

_ Hmm, quelque part... Au fait, merci pour ta veste, dis-je en la lui rendant.

_ Tu peux la garder encore un peu si tu veux, j'en ai pas besoin.

_ Merci !

Nous écoutions avec "grand intérêt"... Euh, pardon, je disais donc avec grand intérêt ce que débitais la prof à propos d'un certain Bach, quant une boulette de papier traversa mon champ de vision pour terminer sa chute sur mon bureau :

« T'es qu'une p***, Bliss va te déchirer ce midi au self.  
Comme si tu pouvais rivaliser avec elle ! »

Je chiffonnai rageusement le papier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Embry.

_ Qu'est-ce-qui te met dans cet état ? me demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit le bout de papier que je tenais, à moitié déchiré dans ma main. Il commença à lire silencieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu as bien pus faire pour déclarer la guerre à cette garce du nom de Bliss ?

_ Euh... Ben... Je bredouillais à peine quelques mots, gênée.

Je n'osais pas lui avouer ce qui se passait, de peur de sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, ni qu'il croit que je sortais avec Paul. Mais il avait le regard obstinément posé sur moi, attendant une réponse. Je tentais d'échapper à ça en repoussant la réponse à ce midi.

_ Explique maintenant, que j'ai une bonne raison de démolir "le pot de peinture", dit-il avec un sourire.

Il faisait surement allusion à la tonne de maquillage dont Bliss se tartinait le visage chaques matins.

_ Tu demanderas à Paul, il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

A la mention de Paul, son sourire s'effaça et il ne prononça plus un mot du reste du cours.

.oOoOoOoOo.

Ca vous a plu! Tapez **1** pour "**je me prosterne devant toi et ta fic'"**, **2** pour "**ouiiiii ! "**, **3** pour "**non -' "**, **4** pour **"un conseil entre amis: démissionne."** et **5** pour **"suicide toi**"..

Et bien entendu le sondage est encore en marche.. Alors, qui de **Paul** et** Embry **atteindra le coeur de Kailee! Tapez "Paul" ou "Embry" sur "Review this chapter" :)

Frais du review gratuit mais d'une valeur inéstimable pour les auteurs! A bientot! =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou** les filles/garcons (on sait jamais...) ^^

Je vois vos têtes d'ici : " C'est qui celle la!" " Roooh, va encore falloir que je relise le chapitre précédent pour me rappeller de quoi ça parle..." Et bien non! Dans mon extreme bontée je vais vous faire un petit résumé pour vous réchauffer la mémoire.

Mais avant, je tiens a m'**excuser** vraiment sincérement! Je suis extremement **désolée**! Le temps que je prend a poster, c'est impardonable... Deja je suppose que vous vous doutez qu'on peut oublier "toutes les 2 semaines"...

Aussi **merci beaucoup** pour les review ! C'est super sympa **:)** Je n'ai pas fait de réponses personelles comme vous l'aurez constaté et encore une fois je m'en excuse... S'il vous plais, continuez quand même à me reviewer! Ca me fait vraiment **plaisir**! =D

**Resumé:**

**Kailee** est amoureuse depuis longtemps d'**Embry**. Elle et son amie Kim se rapprochent de **la Bande** des quileute auquel il appartiens... Seulement voila, **Paul** joue la concurence a ce cher Embry (qui lui-meme aime Kailee... Mais elle ne le sait pas, bien sur. Sinon, ou serait l'histoire!). Finalement, dans un moment tres romantique sur la plage, **Paul** réussit à **embrasser** Kailee. Kim qui les apercoit lui demande des **explication**, tout comme Embry qui s'étonne de la méchanceté de Bliss ( la p** de service, qui a soit disant la propriété de Paul; Non mais elle se prend pour qui, elle! ). Elle lui répond de demander ca à Paul, ce qui **jette un froid** sur l'assemblée. ^^

Voila, j'espere que ca vous revient ^^ Encore une fois désolée du temps d'attente. Je sais que ce chapitre est **court** (enfin, je m'en doute quoi), alors je vous propose un **marché:** Vous **lisez** cette suite ce soir, et selon votre bontée me laissez un **review**, et demain je vous reposte un **new chapitre**. Ca vous va? =D

Bon allez je vous laisse lire.

Tout ce qui n'est pas inventé par mes amies dans cette histoire appartiens à S. Meyer ^^ (Logique, tu me diras.. )

.oO°°Oo.

En arrivant au self, je cherchais la Bande des yeux. Je les vis finalement au fond de la salle, ou je les rejoignis. Bliss était à leur table, ce qui ne m'enchanta pas, de plus un silence froid régnait sur la table. Je jouais l'indifférence, et fit la bise à tout le monde. Bliss, qui me regardait faire avec mépris, lâcha :

_ Kailee Uley, t'es dans un rêve là... Emerge, personne ne veut de toi ici !

Paul se leva brusquement de table et gronda :

_ T'as rien compris sale garce, c'est de toi qu'on ne veut pas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'une pute surmontée d'un pot de peinture à notre table ? Bah non, alors casse toi !

Tous le monde approuva d'un hochement de tête tandis que Bliss rétorquait, furibonde :

_ T'étais complètement bourré, c'est pour ça ! T'as dû la confondre avec moi hier. Parce que cette fille ne te mérite pas, contrairement à moi, elle ne mérite qu'une ordure !

Cette fois ce fut trop, je me plantai devant cette face de tarte et lui envoyai de toutes mes forces mon poing à la figure ; cela eut pour effet de la faire saigner abondamment du nez. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait le plus dignement possible en direction des toilettes, elle me menaça :

_ Toi t'es morte ! J'appelle des potes, ils vont te défoncer à la sortie !

Pas plus effrayée que ça par ses menaces, je reportai mon attention sur Paul qui s'était mis à trembler depuis que Bliss m'avait insultée. Il me faisait peur, tant il semblait en colère. Jacob réagit le premier, il le prit par les bras et l'entraina vers la sortie en nous demandant de ne pas les suivre.

_ Waouh Lee-lee, quel coup droit ! s'exclama Seth.

Je ris, et frottai mon poing assez douloureux.

_ Alors, s'impatienta Kim, raconte-moi !

Jared, qui semblait inquiet depuis que ses amis nous avaient quittés, nous dit avant de partir :

_ Attends moi s'il te plais, j'arrive. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. (L'excuse !)

_ Okay, je t'attends.

Je commençai à manger, gênée par le silence alentour... Paul et Jacob revinrent enfin, ce dernier m'adressa un grand sourire rassurant, pour me signaler que tout allait bien. Jared nous rejoignit 30 secondes plus tard.

_ Tout le monde est là ? Bon, alors Kailee vas-y, crache le morceau !

J'inspirais profondément... Et ce fut Paul qui prit la parole. A ma plus grande honte, il décrivit la soirée bien en détail. Je remarquais que cela énervait de plus en plus Embry au fil du récit, en particulier au moment du baiser. Jared eut alors la "merveilleuse" idée de demander à Paul :

_ C'est quoi, pour toi, un super baiser ? Parce que pour Kim et moi, c'est ça ...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors pendant deux bonnes minutes, sous mes yeux interloqués. Kim avait l'air vraiment heureuse. Ce fut Paul qui les interrompit :

_ Nous, ont va te montrer celui d'hier.

Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je n'oserai jamais devant Embry ! Je lui lançai un regard de détresse... Il ne s'en aperçut pas. Ses yeux noirs, braqués sur un point imaginaire, semblaient lancer des éclairs. C'était évidant qu'il évitait mon regard, qu'il fuyait ma vue.

Et je voyais Paul, qui s'approchait de plus en plus de moi... Je ne voulais pas ! Embryyyy ! Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. Encore une fois, je m'abandonnais finalement contre lui. Il posa une main sur ma hanche, et l'autre derrière ma nuque, caressant légèrement mes cheveux. Je le laissais faire, mais je me sentais déjà submergée par la honte, mon cœur lourd de regret et de trahison.  
Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, qui me parurent une éternité, avant que Jacob nous interrompe :

_ C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris, rigola-t-il.

Paul me lâcha et lança, sarcastique :

_ T'es jaloux...

Enfin, Embry, qui était parti dire bonjour à un ami juste au début du baiser, revint. J'en profitais pour le darder de regard d'excuse, de suppliques silencieuses, qu'il ignora royalement...

_ On n'a pas cours cet après-midi, nous informa-t-il.

_ On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Paul.

_ Moi, je rentre chez moi. Il faut j'explique ça à ma mère et mon cousin, les renseignai-je.

Je leurs fit donc à tous la bise, sauf à Paul qui m'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.

En arrivant chez moi, je trouvais ma mère en train de préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine.

_ Déjà rentrée !

_ Oui, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi.

_ D'accord. Et c'était bien chez Kim ?

_ Super... Bon, je monte dans ma chambre !

Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre, entrai précipitamment dans ma chambre et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'appréciais vraiment l'atmosphère de ma chambre car, bien qu'elle fût assez petite, elle me ressemblais et avait été décorée selon mes gouts. Je sortis mon I-pod du sac avant de le balancer sur mon lit et de brancher mon I-pod à la station. Je tournais au maximum le bouton du volume et mis en mode replay la chanson « girlfriend », d'Avril Lavigne.

J'entonnais pour la troisième fois : « Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend » en gesticulant au rythme de la musique, quant j'entendis dans mon dos :

_ Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend et j'adore comment tu dances.

Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face à Paul, qui était accoudé négligemment à l'encadrement de ma porte.

Je rougis violement tandis que lui usait de tous les moyens pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ben, je suis venu te voir !

_ Oui, je m'en doute, mais ma mère t'as rien dit ?

_ Non non, m'assura-t-il en souriant. On va se promener ?

_ Désolée, c'est pas possible. Je dois bosser, là... Mais t'as qu'à rester.

_ Est-ce que j'aurai le droit à ta petite danse ?

_ N'y compte même pas ! rétorquai-je en riant.

Je m'installai à mon bureau et sortis mes affaires tandis qu'ils s'asseyait sur mon lit. Soudainement, il me lança :

_ Tu m'aimes ? Parce que pour moi c'est clair et net ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je parle de ça à ton cousin.

Et là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, peut-être un gout spécial pour l'auto-torture, mais j'ai répondu :

_ Pauvre idiot ! Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Pour Sam je gère, t'inquiètes.

Cette fois, ce fut mais lèvres qui vinrent de leurs pleins grés s'emparer des siennes. Ma langue glissa en traçant la forme de sa mâchoire et revint gouter ses lèvres...

Nous entendîmes, du rez-de-chaussée

_ Kailee !

_ Tiens, voilà Sam ! me dit entre deux baiser celui qui était désormais mon petit ami.

_ Et alors ? rétorquai-je. Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement!

_ Loin de moi cette idée, répliqua-t-il en replongeant avec passion vers ma bouche.

Nous continuâmes là ou nous l'avions laissé le sensuel ballet de nos langues entremêlées. Ses mains, posées sur ma taille, m'attirèrent un peu plus contre lui tandis que les miennes, enfouies dans ses cheveux, les caressaient légèrement.

Quant la porte s'ouvrit...

.oO°°Oo.

**Petit rappel**: Sam refuse que Kailee sorte avec un Quileute, il pense qu'ils vont la blésser ect..

Ah et aussi, le sondage montre pour l'instant que **EMBRY (!)** et le **préféré** des lectrices ^^ Bien sur ce n'est pas fini, vous pouvez toujours voter : Paul ou Embry! =D

Bon bah à demain les filles :)

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo!

Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici un nouveau chapitre =P

Il est aussi assez (je dirais même TRES Oo) court, mais il fait vraiment avancer l'histoire... Non non je ne vous dis rien de plus, ce serait pas drole ^^

Bon bah voila, profitez bien de la lecture :)

._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.

_« Quand la porte s'ouvrit... »_

_ Kailee, désolé pour hier, j'avais... (Sam entra dans ma chambre) Kailee Uley ! hurla-t-il. Ca va pas, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !.

Il posa son regard furibond sur Paul, que je sentis frémir.

_ Et toi, espèce de chien, comment oses-tu ? Tu ne dois certainement pas imaginer ce que je peux te faire... gronda-t-il d'un ton menacent. Lâche-la !

Nous avions tout deux sursauté en voyant Sam entrer, et j'avais eut le réflexe de me fourrer dans les bras protecteurs de Paul.

Protecteurs ? Pas tant que ça ; Paul avait l'air autant, voir plus effrayé que moi.

_ Sam, je voulais te le dire... commença-t-il, hésitant.

_ Tais-toi ! Kailee, vas-t-en, je dois parler seul à seul avec Paul.

_ Non ! m'emportai-je à mon tour. Toi, vas-t-en ! J'en ai marre que tu décides avec qui j'ai le droit d'être, ou pas ! C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux !

Sam tremblait de colère. Même plus que Paul, ce midi. Il suintait la rage pure. Je le regardais, mi-énervée, mi-apeurée. Il avait l'air de lutter... contre lui-même ! A le voir ainsi, je ne savais plus comment réagir ; devais-je lui claquer la porte au nez ou me planquer sous mes couvertures ? M'inquiéter pour lui, ou pour moi ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Paul, qui semblait comprendre, lui. Et son air inquiet ne me rassurait pas...

_ Sam, calme-toi, tu pourrais la blesser.

_ Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Tu connais parfaitement les conséquences de tes actes. On va régler ça dehors...

_ Eh ! Pas de bagarre à cause de moi ! les interrompis-je. C'est de ma faute... Restez, s'il-vous-plait, on va s'expliquer ici.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Viens dehors, toi aussi. On verra si tu auras le même discours. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter... Tu l'auras voulu !

_ Il en est hors de question ! objecta Paul.

_ Oh que si... Aurais-tu peur qu'elle te rejette ?

Mon cousin m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina dehors, bientôt suivit de Paul, qui grognait.

_ Sam, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Nous nous trouvions maintenant à coté de chez moi, juste à l'orée de la forêt. Paul et Sam s'affrontaient du regard.

_ Kailee, ferme les yeux, m'ordonna Paul. Tu ne réussiras pas à m'énerver, Sam.

J'obéis, et me concentrai sur la conversation.

_ Vraiment ? dit Sam, narquois. D'habitude ce n'est pas si compliqué... Tu préfère que je t'apporte une sangsue ou que je te frappe ?

_ Arrête !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces étranges paroles, les évènements s'enchainèrent rapidement. J'entendis d'abord un bruit de course, un coup succédé d'un petit cri de douleur, d'un horrible déchirement... Un autre, plus terrible que le premier. Je perçus alors des grognements bestiaux qui me firent, avec hésitation, ouvrir les yeux. Je le regrettai amèrement. En face de moi, à la place des deux garçons se trouvait deux énormes loups. La fourrure du premier était grise avec des reflets argentés, il me regarda avec un air de chien battu qui me serra le cœur. Le second, en revanche, avait la fourrure d'un noir de jai. Surpassant largement la taille du premier, il arborait un air terrifiant qui me fit immédiatement oublier la peine de l'autre. Son museau était retroussé, dévoilant ainsi ses crocs aiguisés comme des poignards. Il posa son regard féroce sur moi, je me pétrifiai, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste de fuite. Apres quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, il partit en direction des bois sombres, suivit de près par le loup gris.

J'arrivai à bouger de nouveau. Totalement choquée, terrifiée, incapable de raisonner correctement, je reculai de quelques pas, trébuchai, chutai en me cognant violemment la tête, puis plus rien...

._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.

Et voilaaa! ;)

Que pensez vous de cette découverte... renversante!^^

Au niveau du sondage, c'est toujours Embry qui est à la tête! J'invite les petits nouveaux à donner leur avis ;D

A bientot, peut-etre... (rien n'est moins sur, mais je ferais un effort!)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou! =D

J'espere que je ne vous ai pas trop fait poirreauter ^^ Mon but c'est que, pour une fois, vous vous souveniez du chapitre précédent en lisant celui la ;)

Eh, les filles, au cas ou vous n'étiez pas au courant (ce qui m'étonnerai) tout les personnages qui ne sont pas aux autrices sont à Stephanie Meyer! (Quelle logique...) :)

Allez rien de plus à dire pour une fois ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

.oO°°Oo.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais allongée sur le canapé d'Emily. Six pairs d'yeux étaient braqués sur moi : Jacob, Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared et Kim. A peine en avais-je repris conscience que Paul me serrait dans ses bras à m'en couper le souffle ;

_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Je te jure, je ne voulais pas mais Sam m'a obligé et...

_ Du calme ! le coupai-je en me desserrant de son étreinte.

Je respirai profondément, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits sous les yeux tantôts inquiets, tantôts curieux de mes amis.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas... soufflai-je à l'intention de Paul. Tu as essayé, c'est le principal mais... Tu aurais pu me prévenir ? dis-je d'une petite voix ou pointait un très léger reproche.

_ On en avait l'interdiction... s'expliqua t'il, désolé.

_ Par qui ? m'étonnai-je.

_ Par Sam, c'est lui l'alpha. Le chef de la meute, quoi ! On ne peut pas lui désobéir.

Je jetai à ses mots un coup d'œil vers Kim. Depuis le début de la conversation je tentai de ne pas trop parler de ça de façon significative, mais elle n'eut pas du tout l'air troublée, ni même surprise par ces paroles. Mettant de coté cette pensée, je me tournai vers Sam et lui demandai d'un ton où, cette fois–ci, le reproche était bien présent :

_ Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait se transformer juste devant moi !

Paul devança Sam pour répondre :

_ Pour que tu sois dégoutée de moi et me rejette...

Je me rendis enfin compte de l'expression d'anxiété qui se lisait sur le visage de mon petit ami, depuis mon réveil. Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai fougueusement, histoire de lui faire oublier ses vaines inquiétudes. Je repris conscience du monde qui nous entourait lorsque Billy se racla bruyamment la gorge. Je lâchai Paul et me tournai vers lui, rouge pivoine.

_ Kailee, maintenant que tu es dans le secret, tu peux venir au feu de camps de ce soir ou nous allons raconter la légende les loups. Tu n'es pas obligée, bien entendu.

_ Si si, ce serai avec plaisir ! m'exclamai-je. Tu seras là, Paul ?

_ C'est que tu deviens accroc à moi, dit-donc ! dit-il avec une fausse vantardise.

Je lui envoyais un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que si je l'avais caressé du bout des doigts, sous les éclats de rire de mes amis.

L'après-midi, Paul, Jared, Kim et moi partîmes nous promener à la Push. Kim et moi devant, les mecs derrière.

_ Alors tu étais au courant !

_ Oui. Jared me l'avait dit hier... Mais de façon plus tendre, sourit-t-elle. Nous rigolâmes, jusqu'à ce que je sente mes pieds décoller de terre. Je regardai Paul, l'air blasée :

_ Je n'ai jamais autant été soulevée et portée en l'espace de trois jours !

De nouveau, il me tenait comme dans les films romantique, le prince et la princesse et... Mais bon Dieu, il se foutait littéralement de ma gueule !

Paul et Jared, qui avait fait de même avec Kim, étaient en effet morts de rire. Kim les observa quelques secondes, puis lâcha :

_ Ridicule. On peut très bien marcher toutes seules, on est pas des chiens ! (ndMissS : En effet, cela n'a aucun rapport. Mais vous allez comprendre...)

Ils rigolèrent d'autant plus et répondirent :

_ Nous si. (ndMissS : Vous comprenez ! ^^ Bah quoi, les autrices on bien le droit à leurs petits délires de temps en temps ! xD)

_ Oh, tais-toi ! m'exclamai-je à l'attention de Paul.

_ Il est impossible à faire taire, se moqua Jared. Pas de chance, t'es tombée sur le plus bavard !

L'intéressé bougonna :

_ Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai toujours des trucs à dire donc...

Je le fis taire par un baiser à nous couper le souffle.

Je mis fin à ce baiser en souriant malicieusement.

_ Alors comme ça on ne peut pas te faire taire? lui demandai-je en riant devant son air béat.

_ T'es la seule, toi et tes baisers...

_ Ah bah merci! On est foutu maintenant, Kailee! s'exclama Jared sur un ton faussement colérique

_ Pourquoi?

_ On partage nos pensées quant on est loup. Ca fait déja deux jours que votre premier baiser repasse en boucle dans notre tête! Là, on va avoir la collection. Leah va être jalouse...

_ Pourquoi? demandai-je à nouveau en ayant la vague impression de passer pour une demeurée.

_ Tu sais que t'es chiant Jad'!

_ Oooh, parce que Leah est elle aussi une louve et qu'elle pense sans arrêt à Paul depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Sam! Elle est amoureuse ! Souria-t-il.

...  
Je tiltai!

_ Non mais elle rêve, elle! Qu'elle essaye seulement de toucher Paul... Il est à moi!

Joignant les gestes à la parole, j'embrassait celui-ci avec plus de passion (si possible) que notre premier baiser...

"Kailee, calme-toi! me morigénai-je... Qu'est-ce qui sa passe? Depuis quand je suis comme ça? J'aimais Embry... Je n'avais jamais été jalouse auparavant, je devient méprisable. J'ai tellement changé, le centre de ma vie est devenue cet homme... Qui est d'ailleurs en train de tracer le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue!"

_ Celui-ci je risque d'y penser longtemps... murmura Paul. Sois plus souvent jalouse...

_ Sam va te tuer.

_ Oh lui il a rien à dire! Parce-qu'avec Emily, on en voit des vertes et des pas mures!

Nous rigolâmes, quant soudain Paul et Jared se figèrent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta Kim.

_ Une sangsue! cracha Paul.

Kim poussa un cri et se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, morte de peur. Jared la serra contre lui:

_ T'inquiètes pas, mon coeur. C'est un Cullen... Il ne fera rien.

Nous attendîmes quelques secondes que celui-ci se soit éloigné.

_ Ils n'étaient pas sensés être partis?

_ Si mais... C'est compliqué, on t'expliquera ça ce soir.

_ Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié! Jared, on rentre, il faut que je me prépare.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse!

Et ils partirent en direction du village, Kim toujours perchée dans les bras de son loup préféré. Je les regardai s'éloigner, quelque peu envieuse. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, comme une évidence. Une évidence... C'est ce que j'avais ressentis lorsque j'avais embrassé Paul. Peut-être étions nous semblables à eux... Paul me reposa à terre et me proposa :

_ Tu veux me voir en loup?

_ NON! hurlai-je automatiquement. Euh... sans façon, c'est pas la peine!

Il rigola et m'enlaça tendrement.

_ Tu ne rentres pas te préparer?  
_ Oui, t'as raison, il faut que je prévienne ma mère en plus.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, je lui demandai de m'attendre dehors.

_ Pourquoi, t'as honte de moi?

_ Bien sur que non, c'est juste que ma mère est assez vieux-jeux...

.oO°°Oo.

Je sais que ce chapitre est coupé bizzarement... Mais c'est comme ca. Ca permet d'equilibrer un peu avec le chapitre d'après :)

Désolée pour ceux que sa gene (et si c'est le cas il faut le dire, on en tiendra compte) , mais les auteuses et moi-même nous sommes laissées allée quelques commentaire sur ce chapire ^^

Quelques votes viennent s'additionner aux anciens, merci beaucoup! =D Finalement, peut-être que Paul a plus de fan que ce qu'il parait ;) Les nouveaux, n'hesitez pas à donner votre avis! ... Hep les anciens! Vous aussi hein! Chaque chapitre est différent ^^

A la prochaine! (là, par contre, ca risque vraiment d'être long... Je m'excuse d'avance!)


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou les filles!

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le grand retour de Miss Siera!

Je suis désolée pour l'attente. A vrai dire pendant un moment j'ai même hésité à continuer cette fic'. Heureusement pour vous, **lea228** est venue à la sercousse et m'a proposé de devenir ma correctrice. Je la remerci d'ailleurs sincérement pour ça. Toute-fois, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé parce-que je l'avais plus ou moins déja fait. Enfaite j'ai du le copier mais il n'a pas été publié sur skyrock, allez savoir pourquoi. Enfaite on l'a comme qui dirait... oublié! ^^ C'est du rabe, quoi. J'espere qu'il vous plaira!

Je vais quand-même vous faire un petit **résumé** des chapitres précédants, histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop paumées:

Kailee, à la base, est amoureuse d'Embry. Mais c'est Paul qui prend les premieres initiatives donc elle finit par sortir avec lui (malgré l'interdiction se Sam), ce qui à l'air de blesser Embry. Sam finit par les surprendre et force Paul à se transformer en loups devant elle. Etant donc mise au courant (et sans rejetter Paul pour ca) elle est conviée à un feu de camps ou sera racontée l'histoire des Quileutes et des loups. Ce chapitre ce situe un peu avant la soirée.

Voilà, j'espere que ca vous revient en mémoire :)

Désolée à toute les personnes auquel je n'aurais pas répondu aux review! Ca me fait toujours extremement plaisir d'en recevoir, n'en doutez pas! **Merci beaucoup!**

Allez, voici le chapitre tant attendu (c'est le cas de le dire!) :

_.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._

Chapitre 9:

_"_ Tu ne rentres pas te préparer?_  
__ Oui, t'as raison, il faut que je prévienne ma mère en plus._

_Nous arrivâmes à la maison, je lui demandai de m'attendre dehors._

__ Pourquoi, t'as honte de moi?_

__ Bien sur que non, c'est juste que ma mère est assez vieux-jeux..."_ **( ndMissS: Oui désolée j'ai (tres) mal coupé le chapitre précédent, c'était pour équilibrer un peu )**

_ T'inquiètes, je comprends. Je vais monter par la fenêtre.

_ Hein !

_ Ben ouais, un petit bon et j'atterris directe dans ta chambre... Ou je me scratche sur la vitre, au choix.

_ Non non, ma fenêtre est toujours ouverte de toute façon... Mais t'es malade c'est impossible !

_ Oooh mais fais moi confiance ! On se retrouve en haut, alors. Tu me manques déjà !

Ouais bah toi aussi tu me manqueras... Quand tu sera mort en te fracturant le crâne par terre ! ... Relax Kailee, c'est un loup après tout, comme quoi tout est possible !

_ Ok, attend moi en haut, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il m'embrassa rapidement les lèvres, et alors qu'il commençait à prendre son élan pour sauter, je me retournai et franchissait le seuil de la maison.

_ Kailee, bon sang mais t'étais où !

_ Avec Kim, à la plage.

_ Juste toutes les deux... ?

_ T'insinue quoi, là !

_ Rien rien, mais fait attention à toi.

Je préférai ignorer ses paroles pleines de sous-entendus, et demandai :

_ Est-ce que je peux aller chez Sam et Emily ce soir ?

_ Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir en ce moment ! Ca me manque !

_ Ca va, je ne te laisse pas toute seule, non plus. Y'a Kiowa avec toi !

_ Oh, ton frère, il passe ses journées devant son ordinateur...

_ T'inquiètes, Mamounette, je reviens demain !

_ Mouais... Et n'oublie pas que je n'ai pas encore assez de rides pour être grand-mère !

Je rougis et entendis Paul s'esclaffer à l'étage.

_ Tu vois, même ton frère trouve l'idée tellement ridicule qu'il en rit.

_ Pfff, faut vraiment être idiot pour rire d'une bêtise pareil ! dis-je en riant et de façon à ce que Paul l'entende. Bon, je vais me changer !

Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers et entrais dans ma chambre. Je vis alors Paul étendu sur mon lit, les bras ramenés derrière la tête dans une position décontractée... Waouh ! Mais c'est que mine le rien, il était sexy le mec !

Un sourire aux lèvres, il me fit :

_ Alors comme ça je suis idiot !

_ Mais non, je plaisantais...

_ Heureusement ! me coupa-t-il. Tiens, je me suis permis d'ouvrir ton armoire et je t'ai choisis ta tenue de ce soir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il m'avait préparé, soit ene robe moulante noir à bustier, assez courte. Kim me l'avait offerte à mon anniversaire mais je n'avais encore jamais osé la mettre.

_ Tu me vois vraiment porter ça !

_ Oui, à vrai dire je t'y vois même très bien...

_ T'as entendu ce qu'a dit ma mère, j'espère !

Il rit.

_ Oui t'inquiètes, je connais la prévention.

J'allais répliquer qu'il n'était même pas question de prévention, lorsqu'il m'attira à lui et commença à me supplier :

_ Allez, s'il te plaît... Pour me faire plaisir...

_ Bon, okay, ça va... Mais c'est pas dit que ma mère accepte ! Je vais me changer, ne bouge pas.

_ Tu voudrais que j'aille où de toute façon ! lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Je lui souris et partis avec ma robe à la main vers la salle de bain. En vignt minutes, je me douchais, m'habillais, et coiffais mes cheveux corbeau en un chignon travaillé. Apres m'être légèrement maquillée, je retournais dans ma chambre. Paul siffla :

_ Waouh ! Il faut que j'aille enfiler mon smoking ! Dit-il avec admiration.

_ C'est ça, je paris que tu ne le fais pas.

_ Vraiment ! Et bien on se retrouve devant ta porte dans dix minutes alors ! A toute suite !

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et disparut pas l'encadrement de ma fenêtre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et me demandais si, en fin de compte, Bliss n'avait pas raison en disant que je ne méritais pas Paul. Il était gentil, attentionné et doux avec moi... En plus d'être sexy ! Avant, il m'effrayait à moitié avec sa silhouette imposante, mais maintenant elle me rassurait plutôt. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me protéger, que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre...

J'attendis cinq minutes avant de me décider à quitter ma chambre. Je descendis avec prudence les escaliers : j'avais mis des chaussures à talons appartenant à ma mère. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Paul n'avait pas vus sa garde robe ! Ma mère était mannequin, donc son dressing était emplis de robes somptueuses et d'escarpins tous plus hauts les uns que les autres. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tenue qu'il m'aurait préparé...

_ Waouh, Kailee ! Mais quel genre de soirées organise Emily ! C'est du V.I.P !

Je souris.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, Sam m'a juste demandé de bien m'habiller alors...

_ Elle sort d'où cette robe ?

_ Kim me l'a offerte pour mes seize ans mais c'est la première fois que je la porte.

_ Ah, d'accord. Sinon tu aurais pu prendre une des miennes si tu voulais.

_ Pour ressembler à Lady Gaga ! Non merci !

Elle rit.

_ Il y en a des simples aussi !

_ Oui mais quand tu vois le prix de la robe, tu te dis de faire gaffe ! Si c'est pour passer la soirée avec mon manteau de peur de la salir... Bon je dois y aller, je vais être en retard !

_ Bonne soirée ma puce !

_ Merci maman, à demain !

En sortant, je vis que Paul était arrivé... Et en smoking !

_ Douze minutes... Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle !

Nous rîmes.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique, me dit-il.

Je rougis sous le compliment.

_ Merci, toi aussi !

_ Oui mais pas la peine de me le dire, je le savais déjà ! plaisanta-t-il. On y va ?

_ Ok, c'est par où ?

_ Grimpe sur mon dos, ça ira plus vite.

_ Non mais t'es fou ! Je vais te faire mal !

_ Il est vraiment temps que tu en sache plus sur les loups ! rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

_.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._

Voilà, ca vous a plus? :)

Le prochain devrait pas être trop long à arriver, vous pouvez me faire confiance ( Sûre! )

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, même si c'est juste pour dire: "C'est pas trop tôt! Merci d'avoir posté" ^^

Gros bisous, à bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

**Tadaaaaam ! =D**

**Vous êtes contentes de me voir! ... Bon, ok, je vais me cacher dans un placard. Si vous me cherchez c'est la troisieme porte à gauche. Bye!**

**Lol ! ^^ Bref vous pouvez remercier bien généreusement ma nouvelle correctrice, Lea228, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas pres d'être posté! :) Merciiii! *Ovation* ;)**

**Je Disclame (si ça ce dit du moins, sinon oubliez! ^^) que Touts les personnages m'appartiennent! ... Sauf ceux de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer! ... Sauf, aussi, ceux qui ont été créés par mes amies... Ca va, ca va! Je Disclame qu' Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Contentes!**

**Allez ne perdons pas de temps inutilement! Comme on dit, le temps c'est de l'argent... Non je le jure! Je ne gagne rien en postant cette fic'! *_* Sauf vos review, mais cheres lectrices adorées... ^^**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 10

Il était 19h15 quand nous arrivâmes, Paul et moi, au lieu du rendez-vous. Kimy et Jared étaient déjà là, eux aussi « sur leur 31 » : Mon amie portait une robe coutre, dos nu, et son petit copain un smoking couleur ivoire. Nous rîmes du contraste entre eux, et nous, qui étions habillés en noir des pieds à la tête. Nous étions les premiers arrivés mais le feu de camps crépitait déjà un peu plus loin, lançant des reflets bleus et dorés aux arbres environnants. Kim me pris à part :

_ Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Je croyais que tu aimais Embry !

_ C'est compliqué... Je croyais aussi mais en présence de Paul je ne peux pas me contrôler, c'est plus fort que moi !

_ C'est peut-être l'imprégnation... murmura-t-elle.

_ La quoi !

_ Ils expliqueront surement ça ce soir, tu verras !

J'allais protester quand j'entendis mon cousin et Emily arriver.

_ Euh ... Ma chérie, je crois qu'on c'est trompé d'endroit, on est au bal de promo, là, souri-t-il.

Je courais vers lui et lui sautais au cou ... Enfin, façon de parler.

_ Eh bien et bien, Kailee, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi préparé dit donc... Et la robe est un peu trop provocante, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

_ Roolala, rabat-joie ! intervint Emily. Depuis quand tu es aussi prude ? C'est pas ce que tu dis quand c'est moi... Ria-t-elle. (Chut ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! ) Tu es superbe, ma chérie.

_ Mais ! Bougonna Sam. C'est pas que je suis prude, c'est le sale regard du type, là-bas, qui me dérange !

L'intéressé, qui vous vous en serez douté est Paul, rit.

_ Moi, j'ai un sale regard ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine d'être offensé. Bon, ok, j'avoue... C'est moi qui l'ai conseillé.

Nous rîmes, et Sam embrassa tendrement Emily. Paul profita de ce moment d'inattention pour passer son bras autour de mes hanches, et commencer à embrasser mon cou... Mais mon cousin nous surprit. Il lâcha Emily et s'adressa à Paul :

_ Evite de l'embrasser, s'il te plaît.

Jared, qui était un peu plus loin en compagnie de Kim, éclata de rire.

_ Pourquoi tu ris, toi ! Paul... Viens, on va faire un tour cinq minutes dans la forêt.

Ils partirent, serein, tandis que je commençais à paniquer. Emily le remarqua et tenta de me rassurer :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont juste partis se transformer. J'ai parlé à Sam tout à l'heure et il a accepté de se calmer un peu et de faire plus attention aux pensées de Paul, pour vérifier qu'il n'a que de bonne intentions envers toi. Tu sais, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te protéger...

Je hochai la tête, plus tranquille.

_ Bon, maintenant qu'on est seules... Reprit-elle. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Je rougis et elle rit.

_ Un peu...

_ Un peu beaucoup j'imagine !

Je joignis mes rires aux siens. Une minute plus tard, nous vîmes nos deux loups arriver.

_ Eh bien, cousine, tu te laisse aller avec lui ! S'exclama Sam avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ A ce point ? Demanda Emily.

_ Tu veux peut-être qu'on te montre... répondit Paul.

Je fis étonnée de voir que mon cousin de réagit pas, il s'écarta même un peu de nous alors que Paul s'avançait pour m'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là que Leah choisit de surgir derrière lui en lui cachant les yeux.

_ C'est quiiii ?

_ Leah... Soupira Paul d'un air blasé. Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois.

_ Oui, mais d'habitude tu réponds, bouda-t-elle.

_ Peut-être mais la, tu vois, je suis occupé.

_ Occupé à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sam et Emily rirent tandis-que je gardais un silence gêné.

_ A rien, laisse tomber. Tient, Kailee, je te présente Leah !

_ Euh... Paul, je la connais, tu sais ?

_ Ah ! Bah t'aurais put dire bonjour !

Elle me salua et me fit la bise.

_ Alors Kailee, tu deviens quoi ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que Paul me devançait :

_ C'est ma petite copine.

Son sourire se fana.

_ Ah... Et bien tant mieux.

Et elle partit saluer Jared qui avait assisté à toute la scène et était explosé de rire.

_ On en était où, mon amour... ?

_ On en était au moment où la soirée allait commencer ! Nous interrompis Billy qui arrivé, poussé par Jake.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel et me chuchota à l'oreille :

_ T'inquiètes pas, on aura toute la nuit après...

Je rougis au sous-entendu à peine voilé et ne pu m'empêcher de répartir :

_ Et qui te dis que je serais là...

Toutes les personnes invitées s'étaient déjà réunies autour du feu de camp, Paul et moi les rejoignîmes. Mon petit copain s'installa entre Seth et Emily et je me blottis dans ses bras, faisant reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, me callant contre son torse, et profita de cette position pour me déposer de temps en temps des baisers sur la joue sous l'œil scrutateur de Sam. Billy présidait cette "réunion". Il nous conta les légendes Quileute. D'abord la mutation du premier grand chef, par le biais duquel j'appris qu'il fallait beaucoup d'expérience à un loup pour savoir se contrôler, qu'une meute était capable de communiquer par la pensée... Ensuite vint la légende sur la troisième épouse. Ainsi, je sus qu'un loup était immortel, mais j'eus beaucoup de mal à encaisser l'existence des vampires. Rien que de savoir que des buveurs de sang rodaient dans la nature me donnait des frissons. Imaginer, de surcroits, que mon Paul était supposé les combattre... J'étais terrifiée.

_ Tu n'as pas froid, quand même, s'enquit Paul qui me sentait trembler contre lui.  
_ Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui, et il m'encercla fermement de ses bras.

_ Tu n'aurais pas un peu peur, toi ?  
_ Un 'tit peu beaucoup, répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa le cou, dans une caresse rassurante.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je te protège, rien ni personne ne te fera de mal...

Billy poursuivait son discourt, sans se soucier de nos chuchotements. Il nous expliqua ce qu'était l'imprégnation un coup de foudre inexpliqué, qui pouvait survenir n'importe quand, n'importe où et avec n'importe qui, un lien fort qui unissait deux âmes-sœurs à jamais, une destinée... Puis il souhaita la bienvenue à tous dans la meute, ajoutant que beaucoup d'entre nous avions déjà trouvé notre âme-sœurs, et que la meute devrait normalement avoir fini de s'agrandir. Billy s'adressa à Jacob :

_ Il va peut-être falloir que tu commence à chercher la tienne, mon fils. Tu ne va pas attendre Isabella Swan toute ta vie...

Nous rigolâmes et il rougit. Le pauvre... J'eus une petite pensée pour Embry qui ne deviendrait jamais loup, il pourrait avoir une vie normale et j'en étais heureuse pour lui.

Il faisait nuit et la soirée touchait à sa fin. La plupart des invités étaient déjà repartis, il ne restait que Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Paul et moi.

_ Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, demanda Jad. Je sortirais bien, moi.  
_ Nous on va rentrer, nous informa Sam. Lee-lee, tu peux dire à ta mère que je dors chez Emily ce soir ? Et surtout ne rentre pas trop tard !  
_ Ouais ouais... T'inquiète pas.  
_ Alors Paul, tu veux sortir ? Insista Jared.  
_ J'sais pas... Kailee ?  
_ Comme tu veux...  
_ Ah bah merci, tu m'aide beaucoup là !  
_ J'irais bien en boite, proposa Kim.  
_ Cool ! s'exclama Jared. Vous venez ?  
_ Ouais, ca peut être sympa, t'es d'accord Paul?  
_ Allons-y !

Nous prîmes alors un taxi en direction du club le plus proche. Dans la voiture, Paul me prévint :

_ Attention ma chérie, je suis jaloux ! Alors tu restes à coté de moi sinon avec cette tenue tu vas affoler les foules !  
_ Tu parles ! J'affole personne, moi.  
_ Euh si, moi !  
_ Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil, ça compte pas ! ris-je. Au fait, on les entend pas beaucoup les deux derrière...

Et pour cause ! Ils étaient « juste » en train de s'embrasser langoureusement... nous décidâmes donc d'un commun accord de les laisser à leur "activité".

_ Vous êtes arrivés, passez une bonne soirée.

Jared remercia le chauffeur et le paya à contrecœur. Dommage pour lui, il avait perdu à la courte-paille ! Coup de chance, le portier nous fit entrer gratuitement. A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur à crever. Conciliants, les garçons nous proposèrent :

_ On va chercher à boire et vous, vous trouvez une table !

Nous nous installâmes à une petite table, au fond de la salle.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es plus en kif sur Embry, mais sur Paul ! C'est vraiment... Magique ! Elle rit. C'est le mot, magique. Nos mecs sont des loups garous et nous sommes leurs âmes-sœurs... Tu te rends compte que depuis notre naissance nous sommes destinés à vivre ensemble !  
_ Oui mais toutes ces histoires me font flipper, moi. Et puis ça se trouve nous ne sommes pas vraiment...  
_ Tu danses ?

Et voilà encore un blaireau venu draguer Kim !

_ Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle.

Non mais elle est folle ou quoi ! Avait-elle vraiment écouté Billy ! Ils sont incontrôlables ! Et si Jared piquait une crise ! Trop tard, elle était déjà partie...  
Les gars revinrent deux minutes plus tard.

_ Elle est où Kimmy ?

Lui dire... Ne pas lui dire... Au secours !

_ Eh, mais c'est pas elle, là-bas ! s'exclama Paul.  
_ Merde mais t'as raison ! Attendez-moi là, je vais la chercher.

Il se dirigea d'un pas de convaincant vers mon amie, lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne et l'embrassa avec passion au milieu de la piste de danse. Je ris en voyant la tête que faisait le blaireau. Jared était vraiment possessif !

_ Kailee Uley, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
_ Mouais... ce n'est pas le langage le plus approprié pour la chanson, l'asticotai-je en riant.

En effet, la musique était rythmée et ultra-sensuelle... ( NdMissSiera : Si quelqu'un a une musique à me proposer pour la mettre en lien, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! ) )

_ Rien à faire ! rigola-t-il.

Il me tendit la main. Je l'attrapais mais ne bougeais pas pour autant.

_ Mais on dance comment là-dessus ! Je suis pas le genre de fille à se frotter à un poteau...  
_ Je veux bien être le poteau, moi !

Je pris un faux air blasé mais ne tenus pas deux secondes. Je souris :

_ Bon laisse tomber, on va improviser...

Tant d'inquiétudes pour rien... En fin de compte nous passâmes cette chanson... Et toutes les autres d'ailleurs, à nous enlacer et nous embrasser. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça !

_ C'était une bonne soirée, quand-même... pensa à haute voix Paul.  
_ Oui, très, dommage que Kimmy aie finit à moitié bourrée, riais-je depuis la salle de bain.  
_ T'inquiète pas pour elle, Jad va s'en occuper...

Je revins dans ma chambre, Paul était étendu sur mon lit, en caleçon, dans une position décontractée. Y'a pas à dire, il était vraiment beau ce mec ! Moi, j'avais enfilé une nuisette bleu marine, avec froufrous et fines bretelles, qu'il avait lui-même choisi... Quoi, vous vous vous en doutiez ! Je commençais sérieusement à envisager de cadenasser ma penderie ! Je m'allongeai à coté de lui sur le lit, et nous ne nous lâchâmes pas des yeux pendant dix bonnes minutes... En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être pas quand même. Mais j'eus l'impression que cela durait une éternité. Il mit fin à cette œillade en tentant de m'embrasser furtivement la joue. Je le devançais et tournai la tête de façon à déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres les mordillant et les caressant sensuellement. Il eut l'air de beaucoup apprécier mon initiative, et en profita pour m'attraper la jambe et me faire tourner de sorte à ce que je me retrouve, en fin de compte, sur lui. Comprenant ses intentions, j'arrêtais immédiatement de l'embrasser. Il parut surpris, mais je m'octroyai quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle avant de lui expliquer :

_ Pas maintenant. Je veux que ma première fois soir inoubliable, tu comprends... Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête et...

Il déposa son doit sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

_ Chut, ce n'est pas grave, je me range à ta décision ma chérie.

Je souris pour faire bonne figure mais n'en menais pas large. Il était si compréhensif et je me haïssais de lui mentir, de me mentir à moi même... J'avais encore des sentiments pour Embry, je l'avais sentis du plus profond de mon cœur même si je tentais inconsciemment de repousser et d'ignorer cet amour. En tout cas, Paul était là, à coté de moi, alors il était tant de sortir de ma léthargie. Je l'embrassais sur la joue, les lèvres, le cou et enfin l'épaule, puis je me blottis contre lui.

_ Maintenant on dort, chuchotai-je en éteignant la lumière.

_ Toi, dors ma chérie. Moi je veille sur toi...

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, relaxée par la caresse de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

* * *

**Alors, alors! :P**

**Il est un peu plus long que la moyenne, je crois :)**

**Je suis pas du genre pessimiste (quoi que...) mais je prochain risque d'être (encore) plus long à arriver... Bah oui, figurez vous qu'une semaine, ca passe beaucoup plus vite que ca n'en a l'air! Les autrices (et peut-être même les lectrices compatissantes) comprendront... :)**

**M'enfin je serais assurément encouragée pas vos review! :D **

**Sincérement, vous avez pensé quoi du chapitre? Un p'tit commentaire à faire sur un passage qui vous a plu (ou pas)? Un avis? Un conseil? Alleeeez-yyyy! ;) **

**Bisous tout le monde! **


	11. Note

Bonjour tout le monde...

Excusez-moi, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Au contraire, je viens vous annoncer la fin de cette fiction. Je ne trouve plus le temps ni l'envie de corriger des chapitres, pas plus que les vraies auteures continuent à en écrire.

Un ENORME merci à toutes celles qui nous ont suivit et/ou on prit le temps de nous mettre un review! :)

Encore désolée de cet abandon :/

Bonne continuation à toutes, que ce soit pour lire ou écrire!

Miss Siera


End file.
